


Final Round

by Kiyuomi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All games/events are hyperlinked, Alternate Universe, Art Theft, Canon ages, DJ Otabek Altin, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gaming AU, Gen, JJ does Nico Nico Ni for the memes, Lots of Gachas, Singer Jean-Jacques Leroy, Streamer AU, YoiKinkMeme Fill Week, click on cooking mama, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuomi/pseuds/Kiyuomi
Summary: "Hey guys, sorry but this stream I’m not going to be talking much. My voice is a little hoarse. Um, yeah, sorry. Hey guys, it’s Otabek here for BekaPlays, normally I’m not like this but I haven’t slept for over 36 hours and I’m ready to just… sit down and die a little."“Hey guys, thanks for coming back to another stream slash rant by the lovely king, me, JJ! I’m absolutely stoked to talk to you about Berlin, the concert was fantastic and wonderful and whoever knit me a Coco plush gets my love forever, look, I have her right next to me and isn’t she adorable! Her dead eyes though. I love them.”--In which JJ pulls 6 URs in 150 loveca for SIF, Otabek decides he's too salty for League, both are plebs at Super Smash Brawl and honestly, art theft is never okay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> "Inspired by countless “JJ totally robbed Otabek of his bronze!!1!!” Competitive gamer AU where Otabek grinds his maplestory characters to level 200 in a week and JJ’s neopets get str160 but he doesn’t even fight. Otabek tiers every Im@s event hardcore and JJ goes “Nico Nico Nii” and pulls 4 URs. Otabek gets salty from League and JJ plays ACNL. Fans battle out whose better but they just want to get together to play Smash Bro"

                “Hey everyone! JJ here, as you know I’m totally excited to pull in [Love Live: School Idol Festival](http://decaf.kouhi.me/lovelive/)! [Devil Nico](https://www.reddit.com/r/SchoolIdolFestival/comments/5reihc/infomation_little_devil_nico_added_to_en/\)), our queen obviously, has arrived in the EN version this week! When I saw she came out on JP I was so hyped, like, look at her. Okay, here, see, she’s gorgeous. I—oop, is the camera not aligned? Ah, hold on, technical difficulties.

                “Okay, we’re back! This is my phone screen, and here she is! Ah, she’s so cute. Queen Nico right here, second only to my one true waifu Isabella. Okay, so Honoka is here too, and Nozomi, Maki and Hanayo. I’ve only got 3 10+1 pulls planned and 2 scouting tickets, and a blue ticket pull for the end. Okay, are you ready? I’ll speed up the scouting animations. First scouting ticket!

                “Ah, it’s a rare Nico! Is that a good sign?

                “Rare Umi. Tbh, I wouldn’t mind pulling Devil Umi either. Eh? Oh yeah, she’s in the second half. Okay, whatever, onto the first 10+1! I’m going to cover the screen.

                “Nico Nico Ni~! Please come ho—OH MY GOD that was a UR envelope, guys, guys she’s here. She’s totally here, okay, SR Honoka, come on, come SR Kotori, okay, that was I believe—Woah! Woah, baseball Maki! Ahhh!

                “First pull and one UR, okay, RNGesus hath arrived on the scene, okay, I don’t know whether I should keep scouting. Um, okay, I will. Oh! Also, this is devil Honoka and I believe fairy Kotori? Okay, okay, Nico please come home, I love you, you’re fabulous and I really want your devil outfit okay Nico!

                “Nico, Nico, Nico, ANOTHER UR! Oh my god, oh my god, Nico please, bae, honey, munchkin, three SSRs? What? Okay, Umi SSR, good, Kotori SSR, nice! Uh, okay, Maki SSR, Nozomi SR! Cutie. Where is the U—IT FLIPPED! Dancer Kotori! Oh god, oh god, there’s _another one_ is it—Fairy Nico?! Ahhhhhh

                “I’m wheezing someone help me. A double UR pull? And fairy Nico? Dancer Kotori! And three SSRs, can you believe it? Muse SSRs are so ugly right now though, but if I get two more I can idolize a UR so it’s worth. Okay, honestly, this is so good, I don’t even care if I get devil Nico.

                “That was a lie. Devil Nico, please come home? Ahh, okay, calm down JJ. Breathe. Okay, last pull is best pull? I’m doing it. I’m clicking the button. Nico Nico Nii~

                “Nico ple—Oh. Oh. Oh my, ah, okay, okay, jeezus is that devil Nico! Devil Nico came home! Nico, Nico, oh my god, she’s here, she’s— _Dancer Rin_ I have a UR pair someone save me. AHHH! Devil Nico came home twice! I’m idolizing her! I can’t beli—a THIRD COPY? Aaand finishing on SR Maki.

                “I just did a four UR pull.

                “Like, holy crap.

                “Okay, I’m never leaving the hotel for, like, the next month. This luck is insane, Nico is insane, she came home three times okay, four with fairy Nico, I’m dead. I’m literally dying, the queen, the babe, I love her.

                “Ughhhhhh Nicooooo. Guys, I’m so conflicted, like I woke up today pumped for this video and now I’m just, ugh, so emotional. Guys, I got a 4 UR pull. RNGesus is floating around my head right now with a magic wand, I swear.

                “…

                “Ah, okay, okay! Sorry guys, my little sister says that she’ll kill me if I keep screaming. I have a feeling that I’m actually just going to die now because this luck is wonderful and terrifying, so please keep me in your thoughts, haha. Um, going to sign off now then. Next week I’ll be streaming a new game someone recommended to me called [Animal Boyfriend](http://animal-boyfriend.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Boyfriend_Wiki)? Where do you guys even get these crazy things?

                “Bye everyone! Remember to subscribe to JJ-Style if you like my videos, and check out my patreon for exclusive content! I’ll be out with the band this weekend for our concert in London, so come if you can! Okay, see you!”

 

                “Today is the last day of the [Starlight Stage](http://www.project-imas.com/wiki/THE_iDOLM@STER_Cinderella_Girls:_Starlight_Stage) event. I don’t really like the designs but this will be my 13th tiered event now. I’ll be playing a few songs for you.

                “Ah? Oh, sorry. My name is Otabek; today I’ll be streaming a short segment of myself playing Starlight stage and ending on a remix of a highly requested song. Thank you for all the views and subscribers, new and old.

                “This event is for [Shiki and Yumi](https://www.reddit.com/r/StarlightStage/comments/4fg8v9/event_megathread_tsubomi_apr_2016/\)). Again, not fond of them in particular but I’m fairly high up in tiers as is. Since it’s a token event, I’m going to play the featured songs. There are also sliders in the game play with this addition, which I’m still getting used to, so don’t expect full combos.

                “…”

                “Huh, full combo? Ah, I guess I got used to Tsumobi. The sliders are pretty annoying, right? Hm? No, I’m not a combo maniac. I don’t overgrind either. I just play enough to tier the event.

                “Okay, got to refill my stamina. I’ll play another song, so send in questions.

                “…”

                “Alright, good. And, ah, wow, lot of questions. Let’s see. No, I still haven’t memorized all the girl’s names yet. I think I’ve got seventy percent down? I don’t really like gacha games; my luck tends to be pretty average. Besides, winning something through effort is better than winning something through luck.

                “I don’t really know many other game channels. If I collaborate again, maybe with Yuri? I don’t see what cooking and games have in common—cooking mama? I haven’t picked up my DS in a while. I’ll make a poll for you guys to vote whether I should stick to PC games or switch up the consoles.

                “Okay, that’s about it for this time. Pretty short, but I have a job at the local club tonight. I’ll be playing my Ice Fire remix and my Soldiering On one. I’ve also added this since you guys requested it so much. Never heard of this guy before, but maybe I’ll remix more of his songs later.

                “It’s pretty catchy, so I looped the chorus at different pitches and speeds and layered them together. When it finishes playing, the stream will close out. Well then, see you guys.”

 

                “Hi everyone! JJ’s back, and today we’re going full childhood memory with an old DS game come back—Animal Crossing New Leaf! Apparently it’s one of [Nintendo's Bestsellers](http://vgsales.wikia.com/wiki/Best_selling_Nintendo_games) and recently on sale, so I’m super stoked to pick it up again. I don’t know if I’ve played it other than my little brother’s [Wild World version](http://animalcrossing.wikia.com/wiki/Animal_Crossing_\(series\)).

                “Okay, so blah, blah intro. I’m a guy. Erm, why am I moving to town? It’s a secret, heck if I know? Bro, what did I say about secrets? This animal guy is pretty shady, is he an important character?

                “Well while we’re waiting for the intro scenes to finish, let me tell you guys, last concert was A-mazing. You fans really went all out with the game banner stuff; the moment I picked up the heart pillow with ‘You lucky whale’ on the back I knew I was in for a great night. Whoever did that, literally bless.

                “Oh, this dogs so cute! Isabelle? I need to show Isabella this now, right? No, guys, stop, my girlfriend is not a furry, don’t do this.

                “Argh, hold on, internee

                “net is dow

                “Okay, fuck, can we ju

                “Back! I’m back! Ugh, sorry guys, the wifi keeps disconnecting on the tour bus. This old thing is totally cramped. Oh, don’t get me wrong, I’m still super excited to play to Berlin. So, so super excited. I’ve managed to get two days off there so I’ll definitely do a livestream of me exploring the city! Berlin fans, please tell me where to get good and not overpriced food.

                “Ah, whoop, got distracted. Here, let me ju—good, DS screen all clear? I just got the 3DS for this, but apparently I’m supposed to pick up Mario Kart too. I like it on the Wii better, to be honest, but maybe I’ll get it at some GameStop. Okay, no, no calling me basic, I haven’t been to H&M in like, two weeks, leave me alone.

                “Anyway, new town, new doggo, new mayor! Time to meet all my villagers! I don’t remember any of my brother’s old ones, so let’s hope I get some nice ones?

                “Heeeeere’s… some bunny! Aww, she’s so cute. Hi, Ruby! Oh dang, pft-hahaha, I totally forgot they do that weird warbling noise! Hehehe, she sounds so weird, like how do they even make those noises? Oh my god, imagine being hired for that job? Like here you go Mr. Leroy, please proceed to warble into the microphone.

                “Okay, back to seriously serious mayor mode. Heeeeeeeere’s a deer! Hello there, Fauna! Oh, she’s such a cutie, look at her? Shirt-dress thing? I don’t know why animals are wearing clothes but okay. Oh, she’s so nice; great room décor too. Might need to redecorate my room now.

                “Huh, there’s some animals walking around too! Look, these two guys are talking. Hey, dudes and dudetes? Okay, frog dude is called Henry and _jeez look at her face that’s amazing_ Coco? Like coconut? Her hole eyes are staring into my soul, oh my god, who designed her? Literally what the hell, that’s fantastic and pretty much terrifying.

                “Not going to lie guys, this is actually really fun. A great game to unwind to after big concerts where you’re just too energetic to settle down—I know I’ve been there. I actually want to play through longer but concert tomorrow, so can’t. Beeeeeerlin, whooooo! Ah jeez, I’m so excited, I can’t believe I’m actually playing there? Like, hooooooly crap, much excite, very hype, old meme time.

                “Okay, okay, stop spamming me with messages, I’m fine guys. Just really excited—Berlin is such a music dream. Obviously, London was too, but I’ve always been fond of Berlin’s history. There’s just so much amazing culture there, and the modern subcultures are insane, have you seen their [gothic community](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/la-carmina/berlins-underground-art-scene_b_1887234.html)? And there’s so many [lolitas](https://www.dailydot.com/parsec/fandom/lolita-brolita-japanese-fashion-culture-guide/) there too, their dresses are so poofy, I’d love to try the boy style of that. Or the girl style. I’m not picky.

                “Okay, seriously, signing off now to this wonderful piece of fan music! Someone remixed my song and sent it in to me, listening to it was so inspirational so I’d love to share it! It’s playing now, I’ll close the stream after it ends. For now, please enjoy this horrifying face brought to you by Coco. New favorite character, best design.”

 

                “Hey guys, sorry but this stream I’m not going to be talking much. My voice is a little hoarse. Um, yeah, sorry. Hey guys, it’s Otabek here for BekaPlays, normally I’m not like this but I haven’t slept for over 36 hours and I’m ready to just… sit down and die a little.

                “Today we’re going to be playing Maple Story. I know I said I would do League last time but honestly I’m too tired for that level of sodium and cancer. I’ve been thinking of trying out Overwatch after you guys heavily recommended it, and the videos of it online look pretty nice. I’ve been meaning to try out a new FPS.

                “Oh, and I tiered the Starlight event. I posted a picture of it on… I forget which site. But I did! I did it. Even on no sleep.

                “I haven’t played Maple Story in forever but after the big bang I knew I’d pick it up again. Have you guys been listening to their new music? Amazing nostalgia feelings.

                “Actually, yes, I was thinking of do some Maple Story remixes. Yeah, that’s pretty much why I’m running on no sleep. Got two amazing job offers over the weekend for two different venues, and I really wanted to play both of them. I ended up running from one place to the other as soon as the clock hit one.

                “I know, don’t worry. I’ll be fine after sleeping for a little. For now, I’m just going to play on this character. I’ve been grinding her for a while now. Hm? Oh, I picked a girl because they have better armor designs. I’m not fan of bikini armor, but I’d prefer it over recolors of the same bulky warrior armor guys always get, just in a bigger shoulder size with every level up.

                “No, I’ll never be a fan of it.

                “Well, I might make a male mage next time with you guys. They have some pretty awesome stats right now, and I’m really starting to get back into the grind mode. Like I said, cellphone games are nothing on the grind of PC games.

                “Speaking of, thanks for the poll results. It was a close match but more guys said they wanted me to at least try other consoles, so next time I’m going to ask Yuri to come and do a collaboration video. I don’t actually remember how to play Cooking Mama, but I remember there was a gardening version? No, I’m not playing that either.

                “ _Oh_ , one more thing before I go into grinding mode. Last week, you guys remember how I shared the remix of _Theme of King JJ_? Yeah, somebody ripped it from my video and sent it to the guy as their original content. I know I’ve said it before but I’ll say it again: I’m grateful for your time to view my content, for your comments, and your shares. But my content is my original content; I create it so others can enjoy it _with_ my name on it, not so someone can take it as their own.

                “No, I’m not mad. Okay, ugh, a little bit. I mean, I come back from a busy but awesome rave night to comments about art theft? I know that Yuri chewed out half of you guys who didn’t even do anything, and I already messaged him to stop.

                “Still, art theft isn’t cool. It’s not right, and it’s never right, in any shape or form. And I’m not saying this for a legal basis—I mean morally. I don’t care if it’s a rip of someone’s work word-by-word or just a bland copy, or if someone thinks making it ‘close enough’ is fine. Heck, taking someone’s design and remaking it as your own is always terrible, even if it’s something basic or oh-so easy to copy. It’s not right. It’s never right.

                “… Okay, rant over. I really appreciate all the positive comments guys, but I’m about to zone out. After this stream and some sleep, I’ll get back to you all, okay?

                “Thanks. Now, let’s do some gaming.”

 

                “I hope you guys are ready for some serious talk. So, as some of you may have noticed from my facebook and twitter, I’ve been getting bombarded with comments about art theft. The remix of my song I played last stream? Yeah, I had no idea, but apparently it’s not from just a fan of me—it was taken without permission by another streamer and music-lover, and then claimed to be someone’s original content.

                “Guys, I love you, boys and girls. I really couldn’t have made it anywhere as close as I have without your support; the time you spend at my shows, on my pages, hell, I’ll gladly get showered in your cash. You know what? My manager advised me not to have public profiles about all my interests. They said that a fashion page doesn’t match a young band lead. They said that gaming was too niche, too nerdy, for an upcoming celeb.

                “You guys and gals out there, you changed their mind. Completely. It’s your support, your work, everything that I do is for you people and it’s because I know that in your time with me, everything you do is for me too. For that, I’m so, so grateful.

                “That’s why I have to have this talk. Art theft is not okay, ever. Speaking as an artist myself! I’ve had plenty of people steal my music, sure without my lyrics, but taking forty seconds of _Peace in Self_ and then claiming it as their own instrumentals is pretty bad. Isabella knows the feel all too well too; only two springs ago we had Forever21 somehow end up printing out Isabella’s original design on their skirts, dresses and pants. [Like, identical cut and everything/a>. It sucks, especially when you’re a small artist, and you really can’t take that hit at that size.](http://jezebel.com/5822762/how-forever-21-keeps-getting-away-with-designer-knockoffs)

               “I’ve talked to the guy—his name’s Otabek by the way from BekaPlays, real cool name—and we’re working things out. For now, let’s stop spamming both of our pages _and_ attacking other people for their opinions. We’re on the same side here, and that’s the side fighting against art theft.

                “Whew, okay. Sorry for the longass rant guys, it’s just been bothering me a lot since the issue came up. Like, I never thought something like this would happen and surprise, it did.

                “Salt over. Over and done with.

                “Hey guys, thanks for coming back to another stream slash rant by the lovely king, me, JJ! I’m absolutely stoked to talk to you about Berlin, the concert was fantastic and wonderful and whoever knit me a Coco plush gets my love forever, look, I have her right next to me and isn’t she adorable! Her dead eyes though. I love them.”

 

                “Hello everyone. This is Otabek from BekaPlays and today we’re costarring—”

                “Yo, it’s Yuri. You fuckers better be ready for some cooking because we’re playing [Cooking Mama](http://features.peta.org/cookingmama/).”

                “Yura, please. This is Yuri from Dumb&DumberCooking he’s been a guest on my channel before and I’m happy that he’s back.”

                “Has anyone noticed that Mama doesn’t age between games? That’s creepy.”

                “No. Anyway, we’ll be playing some Cooking Mama for you today. Last week I said that we’d go back to some old style gaming, so we have duel cameras set up today so you can see our screens.”

                “Otabek, music.”

                “Right, um. About the art theft,”

                “Which sucked, by the way. Like, whoever so-called _fan_ that did it is disgusting. That’s really not oka—”

                “Yura.”

                “Beka.”

                “… Okay, so I’m speaking to the musician himself about it. Surprisingly he runs a stream channel when he’s not performing music, so I ended up listening in on his latest stream. He spoke about it and was very, hm, passionate about the subject.”

                “He’s mad because his girlfriend got fucked over by corporations.”

                “ _Yura please_. We’ve spoken since and he’s quite accommodating. Obviously the content cannot be removed, but he’s tagged every post and video with my credits. I told him he didn’t need to, but he’s even promoted this channel, which I assume resulted in this sudden rise in viewers.”

                “We don’t need views, we need money.”

                “That’s not what I sa—”

                “Someone set up Otabek a patreon because he refuses to do it himself because he’s technically challenged when it comes to stuff outside remixing or gaming. Also, check out my onigiri. I make the best onigiri.”

                “Yes, Yura, you do. He’s actually on tour right now, pretty nearby actually. Europe is pretty small. Ah, I think I burned my burgers?”

                “Shit you did. Really? I give you perfect onigiri and you give me charcoal? Never mind, nobody help him; if I don’t get burgers he doesn’t get a patreon.”

                “Should I quit? Oh, wait, it’s still a perfect burger. I got a silver medal though.”

                “Weak. Should aim for the gold like me. Speaking of, somebody start reminding Otabek to eat food. He texts me at 3am telling me he’s fucking hungry in the middle of a bar and somehow he’s not eating bar food, which is obviously the best food.”

                “I can’t get drunk on the job.”

                “You’re a DJ, sure you can. Is there alcohol in Cooking Mama? Can we brew our own alcohol?”

                “Yuri, no. This is why I can’t have guests.”

                “Yuri, _yes._ ”

 

                “Helloooo to the people of Astana! I’m the ever fabulous king JJ, singer, designer, gaming streamer! And bringing you this amazing intro music—a remix of my very own Patrizian Hope!

                “Why JJ, you ask, why would you ever bring back a remix of your songs after the disaster of what happened last time? Well this remix is brought to you by the very man who I’ve been spamming you guys about for the past week. That’s right, I’m owning up to the spam; it’s what you get for spamming me with copyright laws from thirty countries. I’m from Canada guys, Ca-na-da, you can tell because all of my French friends make fun of me when I talk.

                “Anyways! So like, I’m starting this game called [Fire Emblem: Heroes](https://fire-emblem-heroes.com/en)? I never played the actual games but I know they were big? No spamming me, no, shoo shoo. I’m starting this.

                “Okay we’re at some loading screen. Ugh, download needed. See, I don’t know why games don’t have you just automatically download this when you download the app? Now we wait.

                “And we wait.

                “Aaaannd we’re still waiting. Do people normally wait this long or is it just because I have terrible wifi? No, this is normal? Yeah, okay.

                “Since this is taking forever and then some to load, let’s do some free talk! You guys are probably sick of me blabbing your heads off about concerts so today we’re going to do some fashion talk instead. What? What’s wrong with fashion? Hey, rude, it is not too girly I am a perfectly manly man and if I want to talk fashion I will.

                “Anyway it’s almost spring but the weather is still so cold! I’ve been dressing really warmly for these videos: isn’t this sweater really nice? It just came out from Louis W, it’s so comfy I love it. I’ve just been drowning in sweaters and scarves recently; don’t have it right now but I got this really nice, like, brooch? It’s a birdcage brooch that fits the scarf together perfectly and ughhh, you guys don’t understand comfy aesthetic is best aesthetic.

                “Hush, let me live in my sweatpants and no pants. I— _no,_ my clothes are staying on, no guys, girls, I am not taking a dic—okay, nope, nope, look guys the screen loaded let’s play this game.

                “Seriously, you all are thirsty. Ahaha, no, it’s okay, I’m just joking. You guys are great. And you know what great people deserve?

                “Surprise presents! I’m hosting a giveaway in about… 3 days? I’ll post a link in that time about where to go for the giveaway information. As for what’s inside, that’s totally a secret. But you should go! And take a look!

                “Okay, back to Fire Emblem. Who’s Anna?”

 

                “Hello everyone, this is not JJ+Style! However, if you just clicked my wonderful link I just posted about the giveaway, you will have noticed that this is—”

                “Welcome to BekPlays, this is Otabek and this is exactly why I don’t do stream collaborations.”

                “Rude. Total rudeness. Anyway hello fans of Otabek! You guys should probably know me from like, listening to my songs, but if not I’m JJ and I’m totally awesome.”

                “He’s really not.”

                “Hey!”

                “After speaking to Jean-Jacques,”

                “I told you to call me JJ.”

                “ _Jean-Jacques_ , I found out that he was coming to Astana for his tour. So to settle this entire mess of art theft and such, we decided to do a collaboration stream.”

                “Yahoo! So in celebration for all our wonderful viewers coming together and our beautiful new no-homo friendship,”

                “Don’t hug me.”

                “ _Rude_ , I even no homo’ed it. We are going to give you guys a special giveaway! As you can see I am not on the tour bus, aka I actually have access to a television. And wouldn’t you know it, Otabek here has tv gaming consoles!”

                “We’re playing [Brawl](https://www.ssbwiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._Brawl) on the Wii because we’re plebs.”

                “Excuse moi. You guys get to comment who you think will win. We will do three rounds, and from whoever guesses right from the rounds will be put into the giveaway pool. Put into rng and voila! We have our winners!”

                “Basically. Well then, I’m setting it to stock, 1 life, all items or no items?”

                “All! Do we add NPCs or one-on-one?”

                “1v1, let’s go. I’ll do Ike.”

                “I’m Pikachu!”

                “…”

                “I _see_ your judgement. You think it’s a joke until I start spamming down-B on you. Everyone dies to thunderbolt. Everyone.”

                “Okay, spammer. What, really, the Nintendo background? Ugh I hate this field.”

                “Yes I love this field!”

                “You would. Okay, 3”

                “2!”

                “1— _go_. I—seriously, did you just start spamming? No, stop, stop, chill, okay, there, fine! Die!”

                “No, no, you die. Tell Ike to go away, leave Pikachu alone he did nothing wrong except haha, hell yeah, there we go, there we go!”

                “Why can’t you just use normal A and B moves? Why?”

                “Because I’m worth it.”

                “Lies.”

                “Truth!”

                “Smash!” “Smash!”

                “What even is Pikachu’s final smash? Does it matter? No, because I’m about to [Great Aether](http://supersmashbros.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Aether) your ass.”

                “That’s what they all say. But hah! Here sucker, come on, come onnn”

                “Fuck!”

                “Fuck _yeah_ , come on Pikachu, no, oh my gosh, you did not just”

                “I did! That’s what you get for not using it right away.”

                “Don’t you dare.”

                “I dare. Come on, Ike! Great Aether! Yes!”

                “Okay, that is one flashy move what the hell Pikachu just turns into, like, an electric ping pong ball—oh my god, pfthahaha!”

                “Ike. _Ike._ ”

                “Bro, holy shit. Otabek!”

                “Urgh, no, I’m quitting. Don’t look at me.”

                “Hahahaha, I cannot believe—oh my god we’re filming. I just caught you failing to smash me on film.”

                “No, ugh. Kill me.”

                “I mean, you did just suicide Ike.”

                “I did What?! Oh, oh, fuck, what the hell, Ike what the shit that’s a terrible smash move.”

                “And you had the sass to judge me with Pikachu. Can you believe this man? Can you believe this man?”

                “Shut up. Round 2.”

                “I have to do the giveaway thing! Okay, okay, calm yourself, Otabek oh my shit, do you see this? He’s literally hauling me back someone save me. What happened to no no-homo hugs?”

                “Round. Two.”

                “Okay guys, giveaway has to wait until after I give him a pity win.”

                “Don’t you dare.”

                “Should I go with Ike like you?”

                “Shut it. Round. Two.”

                “Round two!”

**Author's Note:**

> JJbek is cute okay


End file.
